Dreamin'
by BeaumontRulz
Summary: So, she was now in her bed, having just woken up from the same dream. Except this time the dream had progressed onto Hermione removing... HHr oneshot! Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**A/N: H'ok, so. I was sitting in Ancient History, staring off into space as the teacher repeated herself for like… the one millionth time this year… lol. And I had 'I Want To Fuck you Like an Animal' by Nine Inch Nails in my head… it is a very amusing song… but this oneshot was born out of it. So I'll say here that I don't own the song… oh, and Harry and Hermione are roommates… ;-)**

* * *

**Dreamin'**

They backed up against the wall and she gasped. He returned his attention to her lips, his fingers still fumbling with the buttons on her shirt. Finally he pulled it apart and she moaned as he moved his hands up to her breasts. But just as he removed her bra…

She woke up.

"Fuck," Hermione muttered angrily, turning over in her bed and burying her face in her pillow.

* * *

"More dreams?" Harry asked, watching Hermione pour her morning coffee irritably. 

"Yes," she said stiffly.

"Are you ever going to tell me what they're about?" he asked, pouting at her. "Maybe I could do something to help them go away."

Hermione smiled grimly and thought to herself, _'Yeah, just let me have my way with you Harry. Then maybe I'll stop dreaming about you.'_

"Hellooo?" Harry said, tapping Hermione's forehead.

"What?" she asked, jerking away from his hand and taking a sip of her coffee.

"You gonna tell me?"

"Nope," she said, sighing.

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"I want to fuck you like an animal!" Ron sang very loudly, and bouncing into the kitchen.

"Exactly what I was thinking," Hermione muttered to herself.

"Ron, how many times do I have to tell you not to sing that song?" Harry asked, glaring at Ron.

"Hey, it's a good song," he said in protest.

"If you want to live with us you'll just have to sing it in your head," Hermione said, downing the rest of her coffee.

Ron sighed and said, "Alright. Can I hum it?"

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "If you must."

Ron began to hum softly, pouring himself some coffee, moving in time with his humming. Hermione looked at Harry, rolling her eyes at him. Harry shrugged and raised his eyebrows at her.

"Well, I'm going to get ready for today," Hermione said, standing up.

"Yeah," Harry said, standing up too and beginning to follow Hermione out of the kitchen.

Ron just poked his tongue at their backs and began to sing again, "I want to feel you from the inside!"

"As soon as he's gone we're having a celebration," Harry muttered, as soon as he was sure Ron couldn't hear them.

Hermione laughed and said, "Yes, we'll have champagne and toast to our freedom!"

Harry smiled and said, "So, before Ron came in singing that ridiculous song, you were going to tell me what your dreams are about."

Hermione avoided his eyes and said, "Harry, don't worry about it."

"No, come on Mione," he protested, touching her shoulder lightly.

She sighed and looked up at him. She could still hear Ron singing the song that explained her feelings very blatantly and, for a moment, felt as though she could tell Harry. "Look, if I dream the same dream again tonight I'll tell you, ok?"

He nodded and left her to go to his room.

"If I do have that dream again I won't be able to stop myself from coming to your room," she murmured, opening the door to her room.

* * *

Hermione just couldn't understand it. She'd had a very relaxing day. She had made sure that her work load was very light and her day very pleasant. Thankfully, Ron hadn't been singing that _annoying_ song when she got home so she didn't have sex in the front of her mind. 

She went to bed that night after an enjoyable dinner with her two boys, laughing at Ron as he made his silly jokes and laughing even harder when they both decided it was high time that she had another tickle fight with them.

"We're twenty-two you idiots," Hermione protested weakly, giggling very hard as Harry and his quick and nimble fingers ran around her stomach and Ron just laughed, watching them.

"Doesn't mean we're all mature," Harry said, laughing down at her, slipping his fingers under her shirt, so as to make her squirm even more.

"Bah Harry!" she squealed, finally grabbing his hands. She was still breathing hard and wincing slightly because of the pain in her stomach from laughing.

He grinned cheekily at her and said, "I seem to have found a very weak spot."

She just poked her tongue out at him and said, "On that note, I'll be off to bed."

"Aww c'mon Hermione, you were supposed to tickle Harry back when he got off you," Ron whined, looking very silly as he pouted at her.

She smiled and said, "Maybe another time."

So, she was now in her bed, having just woken up from the same dream. Except this time the dream had progressed onto Hermione removing Harry's pants. She was sweating terribly, her hands over her face. The wetness and throbbing in between her legs wasn't going to simply go away if she had a shower, she knew that.

So she decided to honour her promise to Harry.

* * *

"Harry!" Hermione hissed at him, poking him rather sharply in the shoulder. 

"Mmm," he murmured jerking away from her and burying his face into his pillows.

"Harry, wake up!"

"What?" he said, lifting his head from his pillow. "Hermione? What are you doing in here?" he asked in surprise.

"I had that dream again," she said, rather grumpily.

"And you thought now would be a good time to tell me what happened? Hermione, it's the middle of the night!"

"Harry, if I waited until the morning I might just have gone mad," she said irritably, beginning to feel very frustrated.

"I just don't get why you couldn't have told me tomorrow morning," he muttered, sitting up in his bed, the bed sheet falling from his body to reveal his naked torso. A slither of moonlight lit him up, showing his well-defined body.

Hermione bit her lip and rolled her eyes into the back of her head, breathing in sharply.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his tone automatically worried.

"I… I need…" she trailed off, grinding her jaw, trying to restrain herself.

"What do you need?" he asked, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Hermione, I'll do anything for you."

"Anything?" she asked through gritted teeth, her eyes closed.

"Anything," he said firmly.

She opened her eyes to see his eyes looking at her intently. "Harry, the dreams…"

"Yes," he murmured, moving closer to her.

"They're about you," she said breathlessly, almost feeling his lips upon hers.

"What do I do in them?" he asked, touching her nose with his.

"You leave me very sexually frustrated," she said without thinking. Her eyes flew wide open as she realised what she said and she began to try to leave. But Harry caught her wrist.

"Hermione, I said I would do anything for you," he said softly.

"But I don't…"

"I _want_ to," he murmured, moving closer.

She made an odd squeaking sound as his lips _finally_ touched hers. The squeak turned into a soft moan as they opened their mouths to each other, Hermione climbing on top of Harry, kissing him desperately and her fingers tangled in his hair.

His hands were on her hips, only separated from her skin by the thin silk that was her nightie. He moved his hands underneath it, dragging it slowly up her body. They broke apart briefly to discard the annoying piece of clothing, Hermione groaning very loudly as her bare breasts touched Harry's bare chest.

All those months of the terribly frustrating dreams had almost pushed her to the limit. And finally, Harry was satisfying those needs as he tentatively ran his hands over her breasts, making her breathe even faster. He slowly began to massage them, running his thumbs softly across the erect nipples, making Hermione moan rather loudly, breaking the kiss and rubbing herself into him.

"Oh God," she murmured through gritted teeth, staring up at the ceiling.

Harry took this chance to attack her neck, moving his hands around to her back, nipping softly at her skin with his teeth. She groaned again and Harry grinned to himself as he felt her throat vibrate. He moved his hands down her back, towards her panty-line. They moved back slightly and Harry slid Hermione's panties off very slowly, his grin widening as he felt how wet they were. Once her panties were gone, Hermione pulled the bed sheets back, to reveal the impressive tent Harry was pitching in his boxers. She smirked and Harry knelt up so she could remove his boxers.

They moved back to each other, kissing again, Harry's hand finding its way down to Hermione's right buttock. She squealed into his mouth and he laughed at her. She, in turn, moved her hips against his, now feeling his stiff member poking into her lower abdomen. He gasped and she giggled at him, breaking the kiss and staring right into his eyes.

Harry smirked at Hermione and made her lie down on the bed. He moved down her body, to her chest, kissing her softly there. Her breathing sped up and was now very uneven as he attacked her nipples with his mouth. He sucked in hard, making her groan his name out very loudly, clutching at his head tightly.

Soon, he moved back, panting slightly, watching Hermione's chest rise up and down rapidly. She looked up at him and pulled him on top of her, spreading her legs to welcome him. He entered her and she moaned softly, feeling him begin to thrust into her in a steady rhythm. She kept up with him, moving her hips to meet him, kissing him again.

As they reached their limits the kiss ended and Hermione wrapped one arm around his neck and the other around his body, clutching at his back. Harry was clinging onto her shoulder, groans escaping his throat.

Hermione came first, moaning his name loudly again, all the muscles in her body clenching tightly and then releasing. Harry came a second after her, groaning in relief as he did. They collapsed, Hermione on the sheets beneath her and Harry on top, breathing hard and still connected together.

Harry moved off Hermione and rolled to lie down next to her, feeling her cuddle into him. "That was…"

"Mind blowing," Hermione murmured, finishing his sentence.

He smiled and leant down to kiss the top of her head. "Sleep now," he murmured.

"Mmm," she murmured back.

He shifted slightly, grabbing at the sheets which had been flung down the other end of the bed, and pulled them up over their bodies.

For the first time in months, Hermione slept a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"I want to fuck you like an animal," Hermione sung softly, eating her toast the next morning. 

"I want to feel you from the inside," Harry continued, his hand resting on the inside of her thigh as he read the morning paper.

She looked at him to see him grinning happily. She smiled back, leaning into him.

"Good," she murmured.

* * *

**A/N: Y'know I would've called it I Want To Fuck You Like An Animal but I don't think that title would be acceptable... lol. ;-) That took a while to write! Bah… sex is so frustrating. Anyways! I hoped you liked… hopefully it wasn't… terrible lol. Please review! Hugz 'n kisses 'n cookie dough for the people who review!**

**Alex**


End file.
